The Funny Story
by Ladylizabeth7878
Summary: A Cliche Harry is an elfing story by a new author. notes are much appreciated


The Funny Story

Harry was having an odd day. As of so far, he had made three major mistakes.

He had started the day with his normal routine, including making breakfast for himself before heading off to the Auror department. He put on his robes and checked in, receiving a gigantic pile of paperwork for processing about his recent arrest of a drug dealer in Diagon Ally, who was unfortunately was rather rich. When Harry had looked at the top of the paper stack, he wis hit in the head by a little yellow memo from the DOM to check out that veil-thing that he remembered seeing in fifth year.

Actually deciding to help was the first mistake. He should have just kept going trough paperwork.

Harry went to go check it out, regardless of the little voice asking in the back of his head _why_ he had accepted to help, and why he was asked to help in the first place. But for Harry, people asking him to do odd jobs that really weren't necessary for him to do was a common occurrence since he beat Voldemort three years ago. People seemed to have the backwards idea that he knew a lot about everything. That wasn't really true, he just ha taken a liking to reading about everything so that he was never unprepared as badly as he had been. Harry still had issues with not bringing his most important and necessary belongings with him. It was a work in progress.

Once he got there, he was greeted by three people that introduced themselves as the Plate sisters. Luckily, all they wanted him to do was touch the stone arch, and do nothing dangerous. Katrina, the second, had decided that this was a good idea, because Harry had witnessed death, and had died himself, so the veil might have an interesting and noteworthy response to his presence.

He did as they asked. That was his second mistake.

Harry had done as they requested. Then, some…ahem.. _dim witted person…_ decided it was a good idea to run in with a working muggle fan, screaming he has found the solution! The veil was blown outward, and, like Harry was wot to do, he stood there in shock as he was enveloped in the curtain. He felt like he was going through a floo right after taking polyjuce potion. He hit the ground hard, and fell over. Harry whipped out his wand, stood up, and took note of his surroundings. Wherever he had landed, the trees were of monstrous proportion. A brooke ran out of a split bolder, and there seemed to be a few cobwebs strung around the trees. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as he remember Aragog in second year.

Harry decided to sit down on the ground, and hit the ground sooner than he had intended. After a quick examination of himself, he was now short, young, and a fay of some sort. He had gained pointed ears, and he looked to be about 3 or 4.

Now he was freaking out. Normal people don"t just change species. Normal people don't de-age, as much as they wish to. And lastly, normal people don't get pulled into random places by a mysterious curtain that talks! A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Hermione told him to think it through. Harry determined that he needed a fire and some water. His bag that he carried around out of paranoia was looking real handy right about now.

Harry got the water just fine, and had a Clif-Bar for dinner. Harry just could not find any easily accessible wood. It was all wet from what appeared to be a recent rainstorm, and he had no desire for any muggles that might find him getting curious about the woodless wonder of bluebell flames. So, in typical wizard fashion, he shrunk his robes and put a warming charm on his cloak to keep him warm.

His last mistake was going wandering in hope of finding help.

Harry _found_ help. It just wasn't in the form he was expecting. Harry found a group of people, a dozen of them around a fire. The tall ones with black of dark brown hair made the majority of the group, and were the only ones who spoke english. The leader was named Aragorn, and he was working with a man named Halibard The others, four of them, were short and had hairy feet. Two were almost not short, and were called Merry and Pippin. Pippin had goldfish hair and feet with A LOT of hair. The other almost-not-short-one, Merry, had brown hair and a prankster disposition around Pippin, who was a bit of a in the time he was watching, they had stolen a sword (!) from the leader Aragorn, and ran around saying they were they kings of Gondor now. The one called Sam had a motherly air around the last one named Frodo. Sam had strawberry blond hair, with more blond than strawberry. He had kindly brown eyes like rich loam that were always watching to see if Frodo needed anything. Frodo, the last, had brown hair and a haunted expression. From what Harry could gather, he was in a place called Mirkwood that was holding a five year death-day party for a guy named Sauron. He was so important that everyone was celebrating this ghosts death.

"What's that in the bushes?"

Hey! Im new and I have no idea how to write dialogue that does not sound forced. Any help, please?


End file.
